the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Transformers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, an alien race known as the “Creators” used devices called Seeds to terraform Planet Earth, covering it with an alloy called Transformium. In the present day, geologist Darcy Tirrel excavates the Transformium for K.S.I. Industries, which uses it to build man-made Transformer drones. Five years after the Battle of Chicago, humans have begun to view the Transformers as a threat, leading the U.S government to terminate all human-Autobot joint programs. Although the public believes that the Autobots have been granted sanctuary, they are being hunted by a rogue CIA black ops division known as Cemetery Wind, led by opportunistic government official Harold Attinger, who believes that all Transformers should be exterminated regardless of their faction. They are aided by Lockdown, a Cybertronian bounty hunter working for the Creators, promising to give Attinger a Seed if his division manages to capture Optimus Prime. Cemetery Wind locates Ratchet in Mexico City and Lockdown kills him when he refuses to give up the whereabouts of Optimus Prime. Optimus, damaged in Mexico City and disguised as a rundown semi-truck, is discovered in an abandoned theater by Cade Yeager, a financially struggling Texan inventor, and brings him back to his farm. While his teenage daughter Tessa and business partner Lucas Flannery encourage him to turn Optimus over to the authorities after realizing what he really is, Cade instead fixes Optimus, hoping to understand his technology and unexpectedly revives him. Still skeptical of Optimus, Lucas calls Cemetery Wind, who attacks and destroys the farm, but Optimus and Tessa's boyfriend, Irish rally car driver Shane Dyson, come to the family's aid. While on the run from Cemetery Wind and Lockdown, Lucas is killed by one of Lockdown's grenades. Escaping into the desert, they take refuge in an abandoned gas station. Later, Optimus scans a passing truck and turns into a Western Star 5700 Phantom Custom truck with the original red and blue paint with flames. Afterwards, Optimus summons the surviving Autobots – Bumblebee, who has assumed an alternate form, Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs – who have come to distrust humans due to Cemetery Wind constantly hunting them down. Using a CIA drone which he stole during the home invasion, Cade discovers K.S.I.'s involvement in the attacks on the Autobots. Optimus vows to personally kill Attinger for his actions against his brethren. Infiltrating K.S.I.'s headquarters in Chicago, Cade discovers the remains of Autobots and Decepticons are being melted down to make the drones. Joshua Joyce, the ambitious company CEO, is in league with Attinger to revolutionize global defenses and improve human society using the Seed. He has captured Brains and used him and data from Megatron's head to create the drones and prototype Transformer soldiers Galvatron and Stinger. In a fit of rage, the Autobots storm the building, during which Bumblebee regains his original form by scanning a passing car, where they rescue Brains and destroy the laboratory, but they soon leave after Joshua announces that they are no longer needed. Attinger forces Joshua to deploy Galvatron and Stinger to attack the Autobots. During the battle, Galvatron's behavior becomes slightly erratic when it starts destroying vehicles, and when it fights Optimus it speaks to him. Lockdown then arrives and abducts Optimus while Galvatron and Stinger retreat; Tessa is inadvertently captured alongside Optimus in the midst of the chaos, leaving Cade and Shane devastated. While Lockdown's large prison spacecraft hovers over Chicago to hand over the Seed, Cade, Shane, and the Autobots use the opportunity to sneak on board and rescue Optimus and Tessa, hijacking a smaller ship containing a group of Autobots called the Dinobots, just before Lockdown leaves Earth. The Autobots reveal to Cade that "Galvatron" is in fact Megatron, who gave K.S.I. the data to build the Transformer drones so he could transfer his consciousness into the Galvatron drone, after they had unknowingly revived him, and that Galvatron is plotting to use the Seed and the K.S.I. drones to conquer the world by detonating the Seed in Hong Kong, as K.S.I. has brought it there to use it in the remote Mongolian desert to create vast amounts of usable Transformium. Cade informs Joshua of Megatron's presence, causing him to have a change of heart and agreeing to hand over the Seed with help from Darcy and his Chinese business associate Su Yueming. Meanwhile, Lockdown discovers Optimus' escape with the Dinobots, and returns to Earth to retrieve them. Optimus decides for the Autobots to no longer help the humans because of how they revived Megatron, but Cade explains to Optimus why he shouldn't lose faith in them. Back at the facility, during a disagreement between Joshua and Attinger over the Seed, Galvatron reactivates himself and promptly takes control of the K.S.I. drones, and a battle follows in Hong Kong's streets between Cade's group, the Autobots, Cemetery Wind, Galvatron, and his drones. During the fight, Optimus gains the alliance of the Dinobots, who become essential to the Autobots' victory while Bumblebee kills Stinger. Lockdown returns to capture Optimus and the Dinobots, using a large magnet in his ship that picks up and drops metal objects, causing destruction to the city. After disabling the magnet, Optimus fights Lockdown at an abandoned factory. In the ensuing duel, Optimus kills Attinger (who still angrily deems all Cybertronians aside from Lockdown as a threat) to save Cade, and avenging the deaths of his fellow Autobots. However, this allows Lockdown to pin Optimus down by impaling his chest with his own sword. Cade, Bumblebee, Tessa, and Shane fight Lockdown, with Cade ending up fighting him one-on-one while Tessa and Shane use a tow truck to free Optimus, who kills Lockdown by cutting him in half before using one of his grenades to finish off the remaining drones. Galvatron retreats, vowing to return. As Lockdown's ship leaves Earth, Optimus tells the Autobots to protect the Yeagers (with Joshua offering to help the Yeagers build a new home) and lets the Dinobots go, before flying away into space with the Seed to hide it away, sending a message to the Creators that he is coming for them. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa guest star in this film. *Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, New Brian, the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk), Hunter J, Cozy Glow, and Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) will work for Harold Attinger in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of Jasper. *The My Little Pony: Equestria Girls franchise, Littlest Pet Shop, and Transformers were all made by Hasbro. *Sideshow Bob and Harold Attinger are both played by Kelsey Grammer. *The storyline concludes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. *Despite not singing a song in the film, this film will be dedicated to Chester Bennington who sang songs for the first three films. *The events from Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire are mentioned in this film. *Seth MacFarlane (the voice of Brian, Peter, Stewie, Quagmire, and Roger) and Mark Wahlberg (who plays Cade Yeager) have previously been together in Ted and Ted 2. Scenes *The movie begins *Meeting Cade Yeager *Ratchet's death *Cade's discovery *Optimus Prime awakes *Cemetery Wind Chase *At the gas station *Getting a phone call *Reuniting with the Autobots/Getting answers *At KSI *Sneaking into KSI *Joyce explains the truth *Freeway chase/Optimus vs. Galvatron/Lockdown captures Optimus and Tessa *On Lockdown's Ship *The Story of the Seed *To Hong Kong!/Galvatron Rises *Arrival at Hong Kong/Savoy, Bobby Briggs, and Team Galactic's deaths *Battling the KSI Robots *The Dinobots unleashed!/Sideshow Bob's defeat *Lockdown returns *Optimus vs. Lockdown/Lockdown, Ernie and Attinger's deaths *Optimus leaves/End of Film Soundtrack #Goo Goo Dolls - Long Way Down (when our heroes are relaxing in Texas) #Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Chase Through Coruscant (during the Cemetery Wind chase) #Pokémon Heroes - Going to Latios! (during the ship chase) #Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea - As Long as I Can Hold My Breath (during Optimus and Lockdown's duel) #Pokémon Heroes - Sortie! (when Optimus finally kills Lockdown) #One More Light - Linkin Park (for the end credits) Category:Hiatt Grey Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Transformers saga Category:Films dedicated to Chester Bennington